Goodbye
by Prussia-sama
Summary: Ivan misses his sis. Rated T for alchohol reference
1. Ivan

Please note that i don't own any hetalia characters. Ivan's POV.

* * *

I knew it was a stupid wish. To want her home when it was impossible was truly idiotic.

But I did.

I wanted her home.

With me.

Where she belonged.

---

_"I'm sorry, Ivan, but…"_

_No. Stop. Don't say it._

"_Go," was that really my voice? It sounded so…calm, "just go."_

_Natalia, why? Why are you leaving me? For independence?_

_Why?_

---

I stared at the bottle of vodka I'd been drinking from for God knows how long. Why was I remembering this now?

Oh yeah.

'Cuz I'm an idiot.

"Ivan, you okay?"

I looked up at Alfred. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Really?" his voice was thick with concern. But, this being Alfred, I couldn't be sure if it was real or not, "'Cuz you look awful."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That Alfred. I just didn't know what to do with him.

"Really. I'm fine," I muttered through my teeth.

_Please, _I thought,_ just leave me alone with my memories. And my vain hopes. And my stupid dreams._

"O…kay. But don't forget that we have a meeting later." Alfred said, turning toward the door.

"Whatever."

---

"Ivan! Hey Ivan!"

_I looked at Natalia. She was so cute then. _

_But that was…_

_Was before…_

_But something wasn't quite right with this memory. _

_Why was her voice so sad? Almost like…_

_Like that day…_

_No. This was wrong. _

_She…_

_She was leaving me!_

_No._

_No!_

_NO!_

---

"NATALIA!"

I sat bolt upright on my couch. The tears that I'd held back during the first part of the day had soaked my cheeks. I touched the tears to see if they were real, then broke down. Violent sobs shook my body, bringing with them a new wave of tears. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

My…

My little Natalia…

She was gone.

And never coming back.

And I'd never said goodbye.

* * *

Ah poor Ivan. Felt kinda sad writing this...kinda.

Ivan:Kinda. KINDA?!

Meh:IM SORRY IVAN-SAMA!!TT-TT

Ivan:*pats my head* Its okay. You didnt mean it,da?

Meh:...kinda.

*This part has been edited for violence*

Thus ends the program!


	2. Alfred

Alfred's POV this time. Still don't own any Hetalia.

* * *

"Hey Alfred."

"Ukraine?" I was groggy, seeing as how Ukraine's phone call had just woken me up, "What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Ivan lately?" Ukraine asked.

I thought for a second, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, he hasn't been answering Natalia's calls, and when I asked him about it, he insisted it was nothing."

Of course it'd have something to do with Natalia. She was Ivan and Ukraine's little sister…

A light bulb went off in my head.

Natalia.

"Ukraine!" I shouted into the phone, "When was Natalia's birthday?!"

"First of all, please don't yell into the phone," Ukraine said calmly, "Secondly, it was a few days ago…"

Silence.

"Come to think of it, Ivan stopped answering Natalia's calls on her birthday."

"The very fact that it's Natalia may be why he's not answering," I said.

"Thank you Alfred! Thank you a lot!" Ukraine chirped.

I chuckled, "Anytime."

Then she hung up.

I let the dial tone buzz in my head while I thought.

Ivan had seemed depressed when I saw him the day of the meeting, and at the meeting he looked like he'd been crying.

But why…?

Natalia…

I put the phone back on the hook, shaking my head. It didn't make sense.

Why would Ivan cry over Natalia? He never cried.

Ever.

Ivan was too proud for that.

Dammit.

None of this made any fucking sense!

_Ah well_, I thought as I started to doze, _Ukraine's working on it. I'll worry about Ivan in the morning._

* * *

WHEE!! It's the long awaited Chapter two!!!

Ivan: I'm only here in name.

Alfred:Yeah? Well it's MY chapter!! FUCK OFF!!

Me:Now, now! No need to fight!

Both:FUCK OFF!!!

Me:When did I agree to this torment?!


	3. Ukraine

I still don't own Hetalia. Ukraine P.O.V.

---

I paced my living room floor. My thumb rested on the 'talk' button of my phone, Ivan's number already dialed.

I contemplated how to ask why he wasn't answering Natalia. I mean, I'd asked before, but all i got was "oh, I must have missed her."

Then Alfred's words rolled through my mind.

Natalia had left Ivan with his permission. She was depressed for weeks after that. I always knew that Natalia loved our brother, but never the other way around.

"Ivan here."

I jumped. I didn't remember...ah, screw it, "Hey Ivan."

"...What's up Ukraine?" He couldn't have had a more obvious hesitation.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," I said, "You've obviously been avoiding Natalia, and don't say you haven't, because I talked to Alfred, and he noticed something was odd also."

There was silence on the other end...

No...

"Ivan, are you crying?" I could have laughed.

"Ukraine, I-I don't..." a slightly muffled sob stabbed at me.

"Ivan," I gnawed on my lip, "I'll be over in a while, okay? I'll bring the drinks."

Another sob, "O-okay."

Then he hung up.

I slammed the phone on the hook and ran upstairs. I shoved a week's worth of clothes into my suitcase before running back down stairs to my vodka stash (always full, for when Ivan visited. He could down it in a week!) and grabbing two bottles for each of us.

Before I left, I called one more person, one who Ivan really needed right now.

"Natalia, meet me at Ivan's. NOW."

---

Phew! I had to force that one! Sorry it's so short!

Ivan: You just love making fun of me, don't you?

Meh: Wha-? I'm just working off a suggestion!

Ivan: Uh-huh.

Meh: Yeah! Someone said I should make this longer, and here we are!

Ivan: Whatever.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Ivan again

Still don't own Hetalia. Ivan P.O.V.

---

"You really didn't have to come over, Ukraine."

She laughed, "I'm your sister! What else would I do?"

Dammit, she did have a point. I glared at the remnants of vodka at the bottom of my bottle, "So why'd you-"

A soft knock at my door interrupted me.

"Hold that thought," Ukraine said leaving the kitchen to get the door.

I heard a conversation in the other room, but I barely heard it.

"Ivan, come here please!"

I stood, "Coming, coming."

The second I stepped into the living room, I froze.

"N-Natalia?"

She looked away quickly, and I glared at Ukraine.

"What are you trying to pull?" I growled.

Ukraine flinched, "I-I'm trying to help! You've seemed kinda down lately, and-"

"No nee-san. You did nothing wrong."

I glanced at Natalia, "Meaning...?"

"I'm sorry nii-san," She muttered, "I've caused you unnecessary pain."

I blinked at her, "Pain?"

She nodded, "Mental hurt. We can all see it, nii-san."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Why was she blaming herself? I was the idiot.

"Heh."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

I wrapped her in a tight hug, "Stop worrying about me, Natalia. I'm fine."

"Nii-san?"

I chuckled, "I've been an idiot lately. A drunken idiot. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Why?" She muttered.

"I made you guys worry uselessly," I replied, "I'm such a fool."

Ukraine and Natalia shared a laugh. "We don't worry without cause, Ivan," Ukraine said, smiling.

"She's right. What else is family for?" Natalia added.

I smiled for the first time in a long while.

"Thanks," I said letting the tears tumble down my cheeks, "Thanks a ton."

And I meant every word.

---

The End. Finally!

Ivan: ...What did you do to me?!

Meh: Eh?

Ivan: YOU MADE ME YELL AT MY SISTERS!!!

Meh: Eh-heh. Sorry 'bout that.

Ivan: DIE!!!

*this portion has been edited for violence*

It may be the end, but please review!


End file.
